


Middle Earth Hallelujah

by CompassRose



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Destruction, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Dwarves, Elves, Filk, Fire, Gen, Guilt, Hallelujah, Hobbits, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Injury, Inspired by Music, Major Character Injury, My precious, One Ring - Freeform, POV Multiple, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Song Parody, Strong Willed, Team Chartreuse, Wizards, a capella, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: I did my best—I almost turned;It wasn't by my will it burned.I've told the truth; I didn't come to fool you.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 2 Challenge: Record a filk!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	Middle Earth Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Middle Earth Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654398) by [EstherA2J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J). 



> A pouch of the finest stock of Longbottom Leaf to EstherA2J, with deepest thanks for permission to share this with you.

  
cover art by compassrose

Listen or download here: [**Middle Earth Hallelujah,**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14OJdOBXlMhKkTGkJL1H0uWeN2aVUS8zC) a filk by EstherA2J sung by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google gazing off into the distance, clasping something on a fine chain against its breast? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
